Simply Ideas
by MagillaDani
Summary: Just like the title says. Simply ideas, like head canon. Not actual stories yet. May upload fully written stories in different entries. If anyone wants an idea, feel free to use mine if I haven't already. (Though I would appreciate being made aware if anyone decides to use one so that I can read their stories).
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is not actually a completed story. This is just the semi-detailed plot. Sort of like a list of head canons. If the grammar or English is incorrect, I apologize in advance and hope for the understanding that this is just me jotting ideas, not an actual story._

Avengers (1)

Emilia (Emily or Ems) Cassidy Stark is Tony's daughter. She has a photographic memory. Her mother was an Inhuman. When she's 13, she's exposed to terrigen. She now has the ability to manipulate materials to build technology and communicate in any language (speech, sign, computer, etc.), as well as accelerated healing. Hydra discovers this and tries to capture her. Unable to do so, they threaten the people she cares about, and she runs away to protect them. She already knows everything she needs to in order to graduate high school and get her associate's degree, so she gets her GED and privately meets with college staff separately to arrange to take the tests without taking the courses (still paying for them, of course). She builds and repairs things for money and studies, getting the rest of her degrees the same way as before. She gains PhD's in Electrical/Mechanical/Biological Engineering, Biology, Biochemistry, Chemistry, Mathematics, Military Science, Physics, Psychology, Computer Engineering/Science, History, Mathematical Sciences, etc. (full list . ?az=all) by the time she's 20. She is a master of disguise and an absolute genius (from both powers and the Stark brains), so Hydra can't find her. She decides to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. (Secure Homeland Intervention, Economics and Logistics Division) and goes directly to Fury. She makes a deal with him that if she can keep her identity completely and totally hidden, she'll use her abilities to help S.H.I.E.L.D.. She's known as Agent Rosita Enly, Level 7. She's a fantastic fighter. She regularly spars with Natasha, and then Steve as a method of therapy for him. When Loki attacks, she's asked to come aboard the hellicarrier to find the cube. She befriends Banner, chats with Steve, and spars with Nat. When Thor, Loki and Tony arrive, she tries to stay out of the field of vision, but befriends Thor. During the argument, she stays in the back, not speaking, until an alarm goes off, and it gains all of her attention. She forgets that she's trying to stay hidden from Tony and rushes to deal with the issue. Tony sees her and does a double take, but doesn't have time to elaborate his thoughts, because the bomb goes off. She rushes to fix the engine, Tony and Steve right behind her. Seeing that she's unable to reach the spot she needs to get to, she uses her powers to make a flying glider (like the green goblin, but shaped like a skateboard). Steve sees her powers for the first time, and she flies off, telling him to make his way over to a certain spot. She meets Tony on the way there, who sees her, and says, "Do I know you from somewhere?" knowing she looks a great deal like his daughter (her image is burned into his mind). She shouts "Probably, but we can discuss facial recognition later! We need to focus on the task at hand!" so he puts it out of his mind for the time being. There's repairs that need done, and she keeps finishing his sentences, and she uses her powers to fix the problem, and knows Tony can handle the rest, so she flies away to help fight. She and Thor run together and find Loki right when he's coming out of the cage. After Thor's trapped, Loki advances on Emily with his scepter. He stabs her leg when she's sitting against the wall, and says that her abilities would be of use to him, and that she's a great warrior who could rule at his side. She spits in his face and he puts his scepter to her chest and tries to change her, but all that happens is slight second-long discoloration around the edges of her eyes and her wincing, and she's in complete control of her mind. Coulson comes in, Loki tries to stab him, but Emily knocks it out of the way. He blasts her, knocking her against the rail, and stabs Coulson. Loki drops Thor, and Coulson shoots him. Fury comes in and calls for medics. Steve rushes in as they're moving Coulson and Emily onto gurneys, Tony close behind. Coulson's dead. As they're moving Emily, she grunts painfully. They try to roll her into a better position, and she screams. The impact against the rail broke her back. They rush her to medical, Steve and Tony following until they actually get there and aren't allowed inside. Tony leaves first, goes to his lab, and has Jarvis search her files and get info. Jarvis reveals two identities, one by name forged by S.H.I.E.L.D., and the other by advanced facial recognition, revealing her to be his daughter. Tony's in shock, and sits, blankly staring at the screen. Natasha comes in, sees the screen, and talks to him. After awhile, Tony goes to where Coulson died and Emily got hurt. Steve finds him there. They talk. Medics call them in, they rush over, and a medic tells them that what's happening with Emily is astounding/shocking. She's been conscious the whole time, rejected pain meds, refused to let them use their machines or do anything but bind her leg. Even with this, her leg is nearly completely healed, and her back is such that it's as if the only damage was cracked bones. This shocks Tony, but Steve already knew. The medic tells them they should probably wait until she's completely healed to talk to her. Tony roams the hall, and eventually sits on the floor about 10 yards away from the door, which Steve remains barely 3 feet from. 20 minutes later, she walks out, completely healed, and hugs Steve, who tells her to try to not scare him like that again. She chuckles and says she'll try. They talk and walk in the opposite direction from Tony, who watches them from his spot on the floor. He sits there for a little while, then goes to fix his suit to get his mind back into focus. Steve and Emily talk while getting ready. They all head to New York. Using too much power exhausts Emily, so she prepares a bunch of gadget-throwing-knives and a spear and uses those. In the short version of the fight, she fights Loki and kisses Steve. She's far away from the Avengers when Tony directs the nuke, tells him godspeed over the ear com. When the Avengers head over to the Tower to deal with Loki, she makes a glider to fly over there. They all look up at her when she enters. She heads over to Tony (fast walk, then jog). He sees her coming toward him and steps out of his suit, and she throws her arms around him, sobbing quietly. She tells him "don't you ever do something like that again! I left to keep you safe, not so you could do crazy stuff like that!" in a shaky, sobby voice. He hugs her tightly and says "as long as you promise not do do something equally crazy, like run away again" in a shaky voice. Tears appear on both their faces. She says, barely above a whisper, "te amo papá," (I love you, daddy) to which Tony responds with "yo también, mi bebé" (me too, my baby girl) and a slight chuckle. Clint and Bruce (who by now has changed back) speak Spanish and raise their eyebrows in surprise, Bruce's jaw dropping. Natasha already knew, so she just smiles. Thor quietly asks what's going on, and Nat says "family reunion". End scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America/Avengers/Marvel: Agents of Shield

Howard Stark has an older cousin (Albert, who he isn't close to), and Bucky Barnes has an older sister (Clarisse). They get married and have a daughter, Eleanor (Ella) Carlotta Stark. She has wavy brown hair and brown eyes, and is short. She's about 6 years younger than Steve and Bucky. Around the time the boys are teenagers, Albert and Clarisse die, and Ella stays with Bucky and his parents. She's far from shy, but she likes to spend her time reading or tinkering. She often goes with Bucky to his workshop and helps fix and build motorcycles and cars. She teaches herself to speak Spanish, French, Italian, German, Irish (for Steve), and Russian, learning from immigrants, visitors and immigrant-descendants whenever she can. Steve and his mom teach her Irish, and she teaches him and Bucky Spanish. She builds all sorts of things from scratch, like heaters, air conditioners, towel/clothes warmers, sewing machines, etc. when she's not working on cars and motorcycles. She never wears her hair down, prefers to wear pants, and doesn't like heals or makeup except on the rare occasion she dresses up. She graduates high school at age 14. She works at a hospital and quickly becomes an unofficial authority there. Around the same time Steve finally joins the Army, Dr. Erskine and Colonel Philips ask her to join the SSR as a nurse, and she accepts. She's 16 at this time. She's one of the nurses on duty when Steve gets the serum. They recognize each other, and hug before he gets in the capsule. After he's changed, Erskine is shot, the chase scene happens and the Senator suggests he sells war bonds, Ella insists on going with him to "monitor his condition." Everyone but the Senator knows she just wants to be with Steve, who's her best friend. The Senator agrees, on the condition that she also goes as part of the show, to which she reluctantly agrees. She plays the part of the girl he catches and saves (she wears a form-fitting army nurse's uniform). She develops a crush on him, becomes known as the "Captain's Damsel," refuses to wear anything that shows above her knee, and learns to operate fluidly in heals and apply makeup (usually heavy for the show). When they reach Italy, the audience calls for "the Damsel" and the chorus girls. She stays backstage and comforts Steve. (By the way, in this story, Steve and Peggy don't have feelings for each other. They're just good friends.) Peggy tells them that most of the 107th didn't come back, and they both shoot up. When Philips confirms that Bucky was captured, Steve goes to prepare to leave and Ella goes to help him. He urges her to stay, and she reluctantly agrees, saying she'll help out until he gets back. Steve doesn't realize it yet, but this is right about when he starts feeling differently for her. They hug, and he leaves. (Age update: she's now 18 and he's 24.) She works in the medical tents, constantly worrying, until he gets back. When he does come back with the 107th, she hugs him and Bucky quickly, tells Steve he's late, then rushes to help the wounded. For the party at the bar, she goes to Peggy for dress up help. She settles on a deep blue, form-fitting, knee-length dress that doesn't have sleeves and has a neckline that comes down to an inch below her collarbone. She wears her hair down for the first time (it reaches her lower back), hardly any makeup, and 2-inch red pumps. Dressed like this, she goes to the party with Peggy. This is when Steve realizes he has feelings for Ella. The two sit at the bar, and he tells her about the Howling Commandoes. She asks to go with him as the field nurse, waiting on the sidelines incase one of them gets hurt. He says yes on the condition that she learn how to fight. She asks him to teach her, and he agrees. Skip over a bit of time. She works with Howard to make shields, and makes three, including the vibranium one. She goes to get Steve, and sees him kissing Private Lorraine. She reacts like Peggy did in the movie (minus the fondue part), which Bucky doesn't understand. Bucky and Peggy teach her how to shoot, and Steve teaches her hand-to-hand combat. It's a little tense, which helps her put more power into her moves. It's her picture on the inside of Steve's compass. On one mission, they come across a terrigen crystal. It breaks in Ella's hand, affecting only her (she's the only one within the vapor range), and she gets stuck in the rock-stuff. It crumbles off of her, and she collapses, unconscious. Steve carries her the whole way back to base and to the medical tent. She starts twitching in her sleep, and lights flicker. Steve, only concerned about her, gently shakes her awake. She gasps and her eyes fly open, and she starts panting like she's just had a nightmare. She calms down when she sees Steve. A few hours later, she's working with Bucky on Steve's motorcycle, and some of the pieces start shaking. As Ella gets more scared, a lightbulb and a few wires explode. She runs away from the camp, into the woods, to try to figure out what's going on. Gordon (right now, he's only a year older than Ella) shows up and tells her that she's inhuman, and the terrigen released her powers. He offers to take her someplace where she can learn to control them properly. She says she can't, so he tells her that if she ever needs him to come back, to just call his name. A few days later, an explosion that she accidentally causes severely injures someone, and she's really scared and starts running. Bucky, Peggy, Howard and Steve are all running after her, which scares her even more because she doesn't want to hurt them. She ends up in a dead end in the tents, and she's looking at the four of them, who have stopped running and are approaching slowly, trying to get her to calm down. She begs them not to come closer, and something explodes. She apologizes to them (which they don't understand), and calls for Gordon. He appears and offers his hand, which she takes, pulls her into his arms, and teleports away. They end up at Afterlife. Jiaying is the first to greet her, and slowly, Ella calms down enough to let go of Gordon. Over the next few weeks, she works with Jiaying and Gordon, gaining better control of her powers (she can control technology), and discovering that she can also understand and communicate fluently in any and all known languages. She and Gordon become closer. One day, they're looking out over a cliff, and after a few moments talking, they kiss (passionately). After a few minutes, Ella realizes what's going on and stops the kiss, not leaving Gordon's arms. She tells him she can't do this because she has to go back. He asks why, and she tells him it's because everyone she has is there. He tells her that he's here and that he loves her. Tears come down her face as she tells him she loves him, too, but still has to go back. They hug as he takes her back via teleport to a secluded area on the edge of the base-camp, and they cling to each other for a minute. She closes her eyes and backs away from him, they're hands slowly separating, and he disappears. She falls to her knees and cries for a while, and that's how Peggy and Howard find her. They put their arms around her, and she falls asleep. Howard carries her to her tent. Bucky sees and points it out to Steve. The two have been looking for her nonstop since she disappeared, so it's a big deal, and they rush after them. Peggy explains what she knows about what happened, and leaves to tell Philips. Ella wakes up the next day, sad but feeling better. She doesn't tell anyone but Peggy about her and Gordon, but she does tell them what all she learned. If she was a good fighter before, she's a thousand times better now. She's stronger, faster, sturdier, more confident, and has a much better feel for any device or weapon she uses or even touches. She never forgets Gordon, but eventually moves on and is back to liking Steve. When the final fight with Schmidt comes, she jumps onto the plane after Steve, and he catches her, and they end up sitting/kneeling on the floor of the plane. He's shocked because he told her to stay with Peggy. She smiles and tells him, "I follow you everywhere, remember? I followed you into the Army, I followed you into that stupid show, and I followed you around Europe. What makes you think this is any different?" After a moment, Steve kisses her. She kisses him back. They break apart to fight, and she ends up on a fighter plane, which ends up crashing into the ice before she can do anything. (Right now, she's 19 years old.) She ends up stuck in the ice for nearly as long as Steve. They find her a few years before him. Tony Stark takes her in, nicknames her Nora, and teaches her about the modern world. She easily adapts to the technology, but the customs and people are taking an effort to get used to. She helps him perfect the suit design he created in the caves in Afghanistan, and is recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. by Agent Coulson. She works as a field agent, linguistics associate, and engineer. She comes up with T.A.H.I.T.I. and builds it under Coulson's supervision. She often visits Tony (he's like a big brother to her), but isn't there for Iron Man 2 (in fact, I'm going to completely skip over that movie). When Steve is thawed (she's physically 23 and he's 25), she isn't told, because she's working overseas with Natasha. She doesn't get to the hellicarrier for AA immediately, though. First, she finishes her mission. She gets there right about the time Tony is talking to Bruce. At first, she doesn't see Steve, so she goes strait to Tony and hugs him. She's met Bruce before, and they're good friends. Tony and Bruce leave. Then Steve stands and quietly says her name. Ella turns and sees him, and stares at him in shock. She walks over to him, touches his cheek to make sure he's real (he does the same thing to her), and hugs him tightly. Natasha leads Thor and Fury out of the room, leaving the two alone. They break apart just enough to give them room to kiss. After a while, they break apart, and walk around the hellicarrier holding hands. Steve explains how he woke up, and then Ella explains how she woke up. Ella goes to the bathroom and Steve goes to the lab, argues with Tony, and leaves. He meets up with Ella and tells her about it. He suggests that they go look, and she agrees. She opens the door for them, they search, and they find the gun. They angrily make their way back up to the lab, where there's a heated argument going on. She (verbally) lashes out Fury, who says, "Don't you understand? You're supposed to be an engineer, and a visionary." Ella Responds with, "Yes, I am an engineer…who also happens to be a World War II veteran who has seen the consequences of the actions you're mimicking." The argument continues, then Bruce checks the alarm on the computer screen and Ella senses the bomb on the side of the hellicarrier and how strong it is. She rushes over to Bruce as the explosion happens, and ends up with him and Nat. She's not pinned, but she is cautious. After Nat unintentionally angers Bruce, and he turns green, Ella calls his name. He turns to her (still looking angry and ferocious), and she says, "Bruce, I know that this, this is all a big mess, we're a mess. We're disorganized and not working together, and I know that, but we can fix it. I know we can…but only if you help us. Bruce? Will you help us? Will you help me?" After a moment, he nods, and calms down. When Coulson is killed, she goes to Fury and suggests T.A.H.I.T.I.. She makes widow-bites for Nat. She also makes a suit for herself (blue pants, white shirt, knee-length heeled black boots). When they suit up, she wears a high ponytail in a lattice-braid. During the battle, after Steve throws Nat in the air, he and Ella arrange a date as they fight.

I haven't worked out the rest of the details yet, but things I want to happen include: they get married around AOU; they have a kid sometime after that; in between the marriage and the baby, the whole shenanigans at Afterlife in Agents of Shield involves Ella and she sees Gordon again (does not cheat!).


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers

When Maya Hansen showed up at Stark mansion in Iron Man 3 and Tony asked if there was a 15-year-old in the car (I know that doesn't line up with the timeline, just go with it), the answer was, "no, she's at home." Cassidy Galenia Hansen is Tony Stark and Maya Hansen's daughter. She can speak 14 languages and has a combination of her parents' brains, making her "one smart cookie." She's also (unofficially) a gymnast/martial artist. She's recruited at age 12 by HYDRA. They train her to fight and kill, and actually make her kill someone. She doesn't approve of their beliefs or methods, so, now traumatized and under the guise of going undercover, she goes to Fury. She tells him of her situation and offers to be a mole in HYDRA. For the next few years, she does HYDRA's dirty work and reports to Fury, occasionally having to kill people in the process. She doesn't meet Tony in Iron Man 3, Tony assumes Maya lied. Before CAWS, she's assigned to train with the Winter Soldier. She becomes like a little sister to him. To the world, she's a junior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, so she's met Steve, Clint and Natasha before. She's ordered to fight with the Winter Soldier since there are two Avengers and a former soldier. She wears a mask, which gets knocked off while she's fighting Sam. She rides (un-cuffed) in the same van as Steve, Nat and Sam. Steve and Nat (mostly Steve, since Nat's weak) verbally lash out at Cassidy for being a traitor. She just sits silently and waits for Maria Hill to reveal herself. When she does, Cassidy quickly picks the locks on Steve's cuffs and breaks Sam's. She has a quick discussion with Maria about whether she should go with them, and she says it would look too suspicious to go, so she decides to stay behind. She takes Maria's handgun and shoots herself in the left shoulder and the right arm, then throws herself against the van, knocking herself out. When she wakes up, she's in the HYDRA bank-base, lying on a table, wounds patched up. Once healed (after CAWS) since S.H.I.E.L.D. is down and HYDRA is revealed, she is kept "indoors" or "hidden" unless needed. Avengers find her at the same base they find Loki's scepter at. She was experimented on and is weak, so they take her to the Tower. Tony recognizes Maya's features in Cassidy's face, and does some research while Bruce and Dr. Cho are healing her. He tells Jarvis to run facial recognition to try to identify her parents, but she looks so much like Maya that Jarvis can only find her maternal family (she got curly brown hair from Maya's father and brown eyes from Tony). He runs a blood test and discovers that she's his daughter and Maya hadn't been lying. When she wakes up, Tony's in the room. He sees her eyes, which are unmistakably his. He asks her who her father is. She says she doesn't know; there's no name on her birth certificate or any legal documents, no child support, and her mother never told her; she assumed it would be someone smart…she didn't have her mother's area of scientific interest. Tony asks what kind of science she does. She tells him that she's fluent in bio-speak, but she prefers mechanical engineering. Tony asks if she has any achievement awards or anything like that. She says she won first prize at the state-wide middle-school science fair when she was 10, graduated high school at 14, built her first car engine when she was 7, and, just to see if she could, built an arc reactor when she was 12 (before HYDRA). They converse more, and Cassidy finally accepts that she's no longer with HYDRA and is safe. That night, while everyone's at the party, Tony tells Pepper that Cassidy's his daughter, and asks her what to do and not to tell anyone, especially Cassidy, at least for now. Cassidy is asleep during the main party, but is present for the afterparty. Steve, Nat and Clint are especially warm to her, since they already know her, which surprises Tony. Steve suggests she try to lift Thor's hammer, and she succeeds. Everyone's shocked, and she playfully tosses the hammer to Thor. Ultron attacks, and she fights. She goes with them on the first "errand" and fights the twins. Wanda makes her see visions of her kills, along with martial arts training at HYDRA. She has an outburst of technokinetic (technologically kinetic) energy that disrupts Ultron's circuits, and is incapacitated like the others. She's worse than Natasha. When they reach Clint's house, she's fallen unconscious (a subconscious reaction to recover from emotional trauma), and Tony carries her inside. Clint shows him the guest room so she can sleep. Instead of putting her on the bed, Tony sits on the bed against the headboard and basically cradles her. When her nightmares cause her to vocalize, he holds her closer, and she calms down. Clint sees, and says, "she's your daughter, isn't she?" Tony asks how he could tell. Clint chuckles and says, "I'm a dad. I know a fellow dad when I see one" and sits on the foot of the bed. They talk quietly for a little while (Tony occasionally holding Cassidy closer to calm her down). Clint asks about her mom, and Tony freezes. He tells him about Maya, and about her death, and says, "oooooohh crap. How am I gonna tell her?" referring to when he would have to tell her that her mom is dead.

I haven't worked out any more details, but what else I want to happen is this: Cassidy grows close to her dad, she saves Pietro, he and Wanda (the closest ones to her age) become her best friends, she sides with Steve and Bucky in ACW, and she falls in love with Peter Parker.


End file.
